


Pudding Problems

by ScreamingAtMyFandom



Series: TARDIS Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Humor, Nobody knows, Team as Family, christmas pudding, does the TARDIS have a kitchen anymore?, i want them to be happy, pudding chaos, this is why the doctor can't be left alone for more than 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingAtMyFandom/pseuds/ScreamingAtMyFandom
Summary: No one could have foreseen being smoked out of the TARDIS by a toxic pudding. Thanks, Doc.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Fam
Series: TARDIS Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pudding Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo everyone! 2020's been crazy but at least we made it through and get to do [valc0's](https://valc0.tumblr.com/) wonderful Advent Calendar!  
> Today's prompt: Cooking pudding with a sonic screwdriver is a bad idea  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Out! Everybody out!!!”

The Doctor raced through the TARDIS collecting her very groggy companions as noxious smoke poured out from the kitchen. 

“Doctor wait a minute, what’s going on?!” Cried Yaz as the Time Lady herded them out the front door and into the street.

“Weeeeeeell I thought I’d surprise you lot with pudding. Christmas pudding, proper Christmas pudding! So I popped out to get some and met a very lovely couple with a poodle - love a poodle, me, such a fun word, _poodle!_ \- anyways I got the pudding and went to the kitchen but I forgot that I’d used all the pans last Thursday to scare off some Grollywombits-“

“Some whats?!” Ryan looked at Yaz, who shrugged.

“Shush, Ryan, trying to explain here! Where was I? Oh right, Grollywombits! So since I didn’t have any pans I decided to use my screwdriver to heat it up instead! But I _may_ have set it to the wrong frequency and triplicated the flammability. Oh that reminds me of that time when-“

Graham rubbed his eyes. “Hold up, Doc. Are you seriously trying to tell us that you, what, exploded a pudding?”

“And part of the table, yeah!” She replied brightly. He sighed.

All three humans and one Doctor turned to look at the smoke-filled TARDIS.

“…So how long is it gonna take for that to clear out?”

“Only a few hours or so unless the ventilation system acts up again!”

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Graham got tired of standing around in the cold. Years of bus driving had taught him that you did _not_ want to be stuck in the middle of the street once morning traffic started up.

“Well, how about we head back to my place for a quick cuppa while we wait. I got sandwiches if anybody's hungry.” 

Everyone nodded except the Doctor, who looked very put out that her Pudding Plans had gone so wrong. Graham looked at her disappointed gaze and made a decision. 

“Maybe we can pick up another pudding to make.” She perked up. “Without the pyrotechnics this time though, Doc.”

“Oi!”

They all laughed and headed off, the Doctor muttering under her breath about Grollywombits and puddings and companions who made fun of her cooking skills.

And she wouldn’t trade any of it for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> On a very fun side note, today I finally got my mother to watch Doctor Who. She now wants to binge watch the series. Not the new one though. Classic Who. There's 6 years worth of black and white episodes to go through before the colored episodes begin. Wish me luck! 😆


End file.
